I'M NOT A LIAR
by jinwonie dawson
Summary: Kyu memiliki kekasih bernama Zhoumi, tetapi diam-diam berselingkuh dengan Wookie. Zhoumi kekasih kyuhyun pun berselingkuh dengan orang yang sama dengan selingkuhan Kyu. Ryeowook memiliki dua orang kekasih. Bingung? Nggak bisa bikin summary. cast KyuWook, ZhouKyu, ZhouWook, MinWook. END chapter.
1. Chapter 1

I'M NOT A LIAR

Cast : KyuWook, ZhouKyu, ZhouWook, Sungmin

Author : Jinwonie Alberch

Rated : T

Genre : Sad, Angst, Romance

Sumarry : Kyu memiliki kekasih bernama Zhoumi, tetapi diam-diam berselingkuh dengan Wookie. Zhoumi kekasih kyuhyun pun berselingkuh dengan orang yang sama dengan selingkuhan Kyu. Ryeowook memiliki dua orang kekasih. Bingung? Nggak bisa bikin summary.

Ryeowook POV

Hai namaku Kim Ryeowook, aku ini seorang namja tampan (ingat! Tampan bukan cantik) meskipun semua orang bilang bahwa muka ku ini sangat cantik dan mirip dengan yeoja. Aaaahh ….. cukup basa basinya. Aku memiliki seorang *eh ralat maksudku dua orang kekasih namanya Cho Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi. Aku sangat mencintai mereka berdua dan mereka tak tahu kalau aku duakan (jangan salahkan aku karena hatiku yang memilih keduanya).

Aku bersekolah di Chungdam High School, tapi aku bekerja part time sebagai pelayan restaurant karena keterbatasan ekonomi. Dan sekarang aku sedang menunggu jemputan untuk berangkat sekolah. Akhirnya jemputan ku pun datang sebuah bus yang menuju sekolahku. Sesampainya disekolah, seperti biasa selalu ada banyak yeoja dan namja yang mengerubungi ku. Ya, bukanya sombong tetapi selain memiliki wajah tampan juga cantik, akupun memiliki segudang prestasi. Maka dari itu tak heran bila aku mempunyai banyak sekali penggemar. "Minggir-minggir! Beri Wookie ku jalan"kata Sungmin sahabatku sembari menyingkap kerumunan fansku. "Gomawo Minnie. Huuuh.. aku lelah setiap hari selalu saja begitu, apa mereka tidak bosan mengejar-ngejarku?" "Itulah akibatnya jika kau benar-benar populer". "Mereka kan sudah tau kalau aku sudah mempunyai kekasih" protesku. "Molla"sahut Minnie tak acuh. Akupun mengambil ponselku dan mengetikkan sms untuk kedua kekasihku karena bosan.

Kyuhyun POV

"Mi, apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?". "tentu saja chagy. Apa kau ragu eoh?" jawab mimi ge sembari mengelus rambutku. Tiba-tiba ponselku pun berdering menandakan ada sms masuk. Tak lama kemudian akupun mendengar ponsel mimi ikut bordering. Aku pun mambuka sms yang ternyata dari my wookie.

From : My Wookie

Hyung, saranghae

Akupun membalas smsnya.

To : My Wookie

Nado Saranghae

Aku tau kalian pasti bertanya-tanya siapa Wookie itu. Pertama-tama perkenalkan namaku Cho Kyuhyun, aku adalah seorang mahasiswa Seoul University. Aku terlahir di keluarga kaya dan terpandang , aku adalah pewaris tunggal Cho Coorperation#KyuOppasombongtapitetepcinta. Aku memiliki kekasi bernama Tan Zhoumi, aku berpacaran dengannya karena paksaan dari orang tua ku yang merupakan rekan bisnis Zhoumi. Aku mencintai orang lain, seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Ryeowook yang merupakan kekasihku yang sebenarnya. Tetapi Zhoumi tidak tahu kalau ternyata aku berselingkuh dibelakangnya.

Zhoumi POV

%%%%%%%

Namaku Tan Zhoumi, aku adalah direktur utama dari Tan Coorperation. Dari kecil aku sudah diajarkan untuk hidup mandiri oleh ayahku. Oleh karena itu, aku yang berasal dari China memilih tinggal di Korea sendiri dan memimpin cabang perusahaan papa di Korea. Sebenarnya salah satu alasan kenapa aku memilih tinggal di Korea adalah karena seseorang yang bernama Kim Ryeowook. Tetapi karena paksaan papa, aku malah berpacaran dengan anak rekan bisnis papa dan hanya manjadikan Ryeowook sebagai selingkuhanku saja. Padahal aku sama sekali tak mencintai Kyuhyun yang sekarang menyandang predikat sebagai kekasihku, yang aku cintai hanyalah Kim Ryeowook.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di perusahaanku, dan sekarang aku sedang bermesraan dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan kira aku mau melakukanya dengan ikhlas, aku melakukanya dengan terpaksa karena takut dimarahi papa kalau aku ketahuan menolaknya. Saat aku sedang bermesraan dengannya tiba-tiba saja ponsel kami berdua berbunyi. Aku pun membuka ponselku yang ternyata ada sebuah sms dari my baby wookie.

From : my baby wookie

Mimi ge, wo ai ni

Dengan wajah sumringah akupun membalas sms nya

To : my baby wookie

I love you to my princess

Setelah membalas sms wookie akupun kembali pada Kyu, dan aku lihat ia pun telah selesai dengan urusanya sendiri. Aku melihat wajahnya sumringah seperti ku setelah ia mendapat sms dari seseorang yang aku tak mau tau itu siapa. Yang jelas aku tau sekali bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintaiku meskipun aku benar-benar tak mencintainya #mimipede. Tapi aku bukanlah seorang pembohong karena aku hanya ingin jujur terhadap hatiku.

TBC

Gimana menurut kalian enaknya dilanjutin gak? Aku author baru disini. Mohon kritik dan saranya ya, dan maaf kalo ceritanya aneh. Disini aku buat karakter wookie itu playboy tapi dia nggak bermaksud gitu soalnya dia Cuma bingung gitu sama perasaanya.


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : I'M NOT A LIAR

Cast : KyuWook, ZhouKyu, ZhouWook, Sungmin

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad

Chapter 2

Ryeowook POV

"Wookie, ntar kamu pulang dengan siapa? Kyuhyun atau Zhoumi?" Tanya Sungmin sahabatku satu-satunya yang sangat mengerti diriku.

"Tidak, aku pulang sendiri hari ini karena aku akan langsung pergi kerja di restaurant biasanya." Ucapku menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Kasihan sekali kedua kekasihmu itu. Kau tak pernah memanfaatkan keberadaan mereka. Bukankah mereka itu kaya ya?"

"Aku bukan namja matre Minnie. Aku bisa membiayai dan mengurus diriku sendiri. Kau tau itu kan?" jawabku dengan mantabnya.

Aku jadi sedikit merasa tidak enak dengan kedua kekasihku itu. Apa aku kurang memperhatikan mereka ya? Tapi sejak awal aku memang salah karena telah membohongi mereka.

Tak terasa waktunya pulang. Sekarang aku sedang berada di bus yang menuju ke restaurant tempat ku bekerja. Tiba-tiba saja ponselku berdering ternyata ada panggilan masuk dari Kyuhyun, aku pun mengangkatnya.

"Yoboseyo….ada apa chaggy?" tanyaku manja.

"Sekarang kau ada dimana? Aku merindukanmu. Bagaimana kalau kita ketemuan?"

"Maaf chaggy, aku harus bekerja. Bagaimana kalau sepulang bekerja kau menjemputku dan kita jalan-jalan." Tawarku karena sungguh aku benar-benar tak mau mengecewakannya.

"Kenapa kau sibuk sekali? Tapi baiklah, aku jemput kau sepulang bekerja. Bye chaggy.."

Ya seperti yang sudah di katakan tadi, kami memang jarang bertemu karena kesibukan kami masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian ponselku berdering lagi, tapi kali ini panggilan masuk dari kekasihku yang lain.

"Hallo, ada apa Mimi ge?"

"Baby, bisakah kita bertemu sekarang?" tanyanya padaku.

"Maaf ge, tapi aku harus bekerja." Jelasku.

"Menikahlah dengan ku maka kau tak perlu lagi bekerja. Semua kebutuhanmu akan aku penuhi." Rayu Mimi ge.

"Aku masih sekolah Mi. Bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu besok aku akan menjemputmu di sekolah. Bye…" teleponpun terputus.

Akhirnya akupun sampai di restaurant dan mulai bekerja seperti biasanya. Restaurant ini sebenarnya milik paman dan bibiku, jadi aku dapat bekerja kapanpun sesuka hatiku.

Tak terasa waktuku untuk bekerja sudah habis, dan aku melihat Kyuhyun telah menungguku di depan restaurant. Akupun merapikan penampilanku dan menghampirinya.

"Sudah lama menunggu ya chaggy?" tanyaku sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

"Untuk nae Wookie apa sih yang enggak?"rayunya sambil membalikan badanku agar berhadapan dengannya. Jantungku pun benar benar ingin meloncat keluar karena jarak kami yang sangat dekat.

"Kaja kita pergi." Ajaknya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Memang kita mau kemana?" kataku penasaran dengan wajah seimut mungkin untuk menggodanya. Sekarang aku dapat melihatnya sedang menatapku intens seperti ingin melahapku hidup-hidup.

"Kita ke apartement ku." Katanya sambil terus menatapku sambil tersenyum evil.

Sesampainya di apartementnya aku pun mendudukkan diriku di sofa ruang tamunya. Ya, Kyuhyunku ini memang tinggal sendiri di apartementnya yang besar ini. Alasannya sih karena tak ingin di cap manja oleh orang-orang, tapi menurutku sih karena agar ia bebas membawa siapapun untuk berduaan dengannya tanpa gangguan ibunya yang aku tau benar-benar posesive.

"Chaggy, sedang melamunkan apa eum?" katanya sembari mencium cium pipiku.

"Tidak, memang kita mau apa disini?" kataku mulai sedikit was-was.

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Karena aku benar-benar lapar sekarang." Katanya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di leherku.

"K…kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau kau….memasakkan suatu makanan untukku. Aku kangen dengan masakkan buatanmu." Katanya manja.

"Huh, baiklah aku memasak dulu."

Akupun mulai memasak dengan bahan yang sudah tersedia dengan ditemani Kyu. Saat aku sedang asyik memasak tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara bel. Kemudian Kyu pun pergi untuk membukakan pintu. Karena Kyu lama sekali dan tidak kembali-kembali aku pun penasaran, jadi akupun mencuri dengar percakapan mereka.

"Kenapa kau kemari ge?"

"Aku hanya sedang kesepian. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk main kemari. Apa kau tak merindukanku?"

"Kita kan baru saja ketemuan chaggy."

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Jadi selama ini ternyata Kyuhyun punya kekasih lain selain aku. Dan ia memanggilnya chaggy. Aku benar-benar merasa kecewa, tapi aku akui aku juga salah karena aku pun telah menduakannya. Karena aku sudah benar-benar marah akupun penasaran siapa namja yang telah membuat Kyuhyunku tega menduakanku. Apa ia lebih tampan dari aku?

Dan betapa kagetnya aku saat mata indahku ini melihat sesosok koala tampan yang merupakan kekasihku juga sedang bermesraan dengan kekasihku yang lain yang pada faktanya adalah mereka juga sepasang kekasih.#HaduhAkuBingungSendiri

Rasanya aku benar-benar sudah lemas menghadapi kenyataan ini. Apa maksud dari ini semua. Apa aku harus keluar dan memergoki mereka, tapi kalau gitu aku juga akan ketahuan. Apa aku harus diam saja dan membiarkan mereka. Apa aku harus menghancurkan hubungan mereka agar aku bisa memiliki mereka hanya untuk diriku sendiri. Apa aku memutuskan mereka dan cari aja yang baru.

BINGUUUUUUUNG…

TBC

Makasih reviewnya semuanya. Kritik dan saran kalian semua benar-benar membangun. Buat endingnya aku sebenernya juga masih galau karena sejujurnya aku ini adalah KyuWook shipper, ZhouKyu shipper, WonKyu shipper, KyuMin shipper juga. Hehehe…


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : I'M NOT A LIAR

Cast : KyuWook, ZhouKyu, ZhouWook, Sungmin

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad

Chapter 3

Saat ini Ryeowook tengah berada di apartement kekasihnya. Cho Kyuhyun. Sekarang ia sedang menguping pembicaraan sang kekasih dengan seseorang yang dengar-dengar sepertinya ada hubungan special dengan sang kekasih.

Tetapi karena begitu penasaran, maka ia Wookie pun mengintip siapa tamu special sang namja chingu. Betapa kagetnya Wookie setelah mengetahui siapa tamu itu. Tamu itu adalah salah satu namja chingunya yaitu Tan Zhoumi.

'Mati aku! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kok jadi kayak gini?' batin ryeowook.

"Chaggy, aku pinjem toiletmu ya. Aku pingin pipis." Kata Zhoumi sambil beranjak menuju toilet.

'Waduh! Toilet kan ngelewatin dapur. Dan disana kan ada Wookie. Gawat kalau sampai ketahuan.' Batin Kyuhyun kawatir.

'Mati lagi aku! Mimi ge mau kesini. Bagaimana ini?' panik ryeowook

Saat sampai di dapur betapa terkejutnya Zhoumi.

"Kenapa ada makanan disini? Tumben sekali ia memasak." Kata Zhoumi sambil berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Ternyata Wookie sekarang tengah bersembunyi di bawah meja makan yang tertutup oleh taplak besar hanya dapat menghela nafas lega. Pasalnya sekarang perasaan Wookie tengah bercampur aduk antara cemburu, kecewa, bingung, dan takut.

Ya, jujur Wookie benar-benar merasa kecewa karena ia pikir Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi hanya mencintainya seorang, tetapi ternyata di belakang Wookie keduanya menjalin hubungan. Padahal tanpa Wookie ketahui sebenarnya anggapan bahwa Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi hanya menyukai Wookie seorang itu benar. Karena hubungan antara Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi itu hanya berdasarkan paksaan, sedangkan mereka berdua hanya mencintai Wookie.

Kedua, Wookie benar-benar takut ketahuan kalau selama ini ia telah menduakan Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi. Wookie sangat mencintai keduanya apapun yang terjadi.

Akhirnya Zhoumi pun pulang karena ada urusan yang sangat mendadak. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun pun berlari ke dapur mencari Wookie. Betapa kagetnya ia saat mengetahui Wookie dengan santainya duduk di meja makan.

"kenapa lama sekali sih hyung. Dari tadi aku sudah menunggumu disini. Makanannya keburu dingin." Ucap Wookie berusaha bersikap wajar seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

'Sepertinya Wookie tidak bertemu dengan Zhoumi tadi. Dan sepertinya ia juga tidak merasa curiga' batin Kyuhyun.

"Mianhe chaggy. Tadi ada rekan bisnis yang ingin membicarakan proyek besar." Kata Kyuhyun beralasan.

"Oooohh. Ya sudah kalau gitu. Kau pasti tambah lapar. Duduk dan makanlah." Kata Wookie sambil mengulas senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

Kyuhyun pun makan makanan buatan Wookie nya dengan sangat lahap seperti tiga tahun nggak pernah makan.

'Rupanya kau berbohong padaku ya hyung. Baiklah kalau begitu, kalau ini memang maumu. Aku akan menghancurkan hubungan kalian berdua dan lihat saja aku akan membuat kalian menyesal.' Batin Wookie sambil tertawa.

"Hahahahaha…"

"Chaggya waeyo? Kenapa kau tertawa mengerikan seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun menghentikan acara makannya sambil menatap Wookie heran.

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa kok hyung. Lanjutkan saja makanmu." Kata Wookie sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang menggoda iman.

"Wookie menginap saja disini. Inikan sudah malam." Bujuk Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum evil.

"Aku besok harus sekolah hyung." Tolak Wookie.

"Baiklah, akan aku antar kau pulang."

"Tidak usah hyung, ini sudah malam. Lagi pula aku ini sudah besar, aku bisa pulang sendiri naik bus." Tolak Wookie sambil memamerkan puppy eyesnya yang membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau harus menuruti kemauan Wookienya.

"Huuuuhhh. Baiklah kalau itu memang maumu chaggy. Hati-hati dijalan ne!" pesan Kyuhyun.

"Ne hyung." Kata Wookie sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Keesokan harinya.

Tiiiiiinnn….. Tiiiinnn…

"Klakson mobil siapa sih ngeganggu banget." Wookie pun keluar dan betapa kagetnya ia saat mengetahui namja chingu nya Zhoumi telah berada di depan rumahnya.

"Chaggy ayo kita jalan-jalan! Kemarin kau sudah berjanji kepadaku akan mengajakku jalan-jalan seharian." Kata Zhoumi sambil tersenyum khas. Senyuman sejuta watt nya yang bisa membuat siapapun terpesona.

"Tapi aku harus berangkat sekolah hyung." Tolak Wookie sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Membolos saja sehari ini. Lagian kita sudah lama tak bersenang-senang." Tawar Zhoumi.

"Haaah.. baiklah aku akan menyuruh Sungmin untuk mengijinkan ku pada songsaenim. Agar aku bisa seharian ini menemani namja chingu ku yang tampan ini." Ucap Wookie mengalah kemudian masuk kerumahnya untuk menelepon Sungmin dan beganti pakaian.

Tidak lama kemudian Wookie pun keluar telah siap pergi dengan Zhoumi. Zhoumi pun hanya bisa menelan salivanya melihat sang namja chingu keluar dengan mengenakan skinie jins putih dengan kaos biru tak berlengan yang dipadu padankan dengan jaket hodie tanpa lengan berwarna putih yang dengan suksesnya mengekspose lengan putih mulusnya. Membuat orang yang ada dihadapannya kini menatapnya lapar.

"Kajja kita berangkat!" ajak Wookie yang membuyarkan lamunan Zhoumi sebelum ntar fanfic ini jadi berated M.

"Eeeehhh… Apa?" Kaget Zhoumi.

"Aku Tanya kita mau kemana ge? Kenapa malah ngeliatin aku terus sih dari tadi?" Tanya Wookie sebal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Lotte World." Ajak Zhoumi yang dibalas dengan anggukan senang dari Wookie.

Diperjalanan Zhoumi hanya dapat sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah wajah manis nan polos Wookienya karena takut nabrak. Sedangkan yang dipandang hanya menatap polos kedepan dan tidak berani menoleh kearah sang namja chingu. Dengan penuh keberanian akhirnya Wookie mulai bersuara.

"Kemarin malam kau kemana ge?" Tanya Wookie masih sambil menatap depan.

"A..ak..ku tidak kemana-mana." Jawab Zhoumi gugup.

"Oooohh.. tapi kemarin aku melihatmu keluar dari apartemen seseorang." Tanya wookie menyelidik.

"Eh, itu aku dari apartemen rekan bisnisku. Bagaimana kau tau aku keluar dari apartemen seseorang?" balas Zhoumi yang bertanya pada Ryeowook.

"Anu.. kemarin sebenernya aku…baru selesai belajar kelompok dengan Sungmin dirumahnya di apartement itu." Kataku beralasan.

"Ooooohh." Kata Zhoumi sambil ber ooohh ria.

'Selamat aku. Hampir aja ketahuan.' batin keduanya.

Sesampainya di Lotte World. Mereka pun bersenang-senang mencoba semua wahana yang ada. Tanpa terasa hari sudah sore. Mereka pun memutuskan untu menyudahinya dan memilih untuk makan di salah satu restaurant mahal di area Lotte World. Mereka pun memesan makanan yang enak dan mahal karena bagi Zhoumi itu tidaklah seberapa mengingat kekayaaannya itu.

Sampai-sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan makan mereka. Suara yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

TBC

Terima kasih buat udah yang mau menyempatkan waktunya buat ngebaca fic ini. Di mohon riviewnya yah. Terima kasih atas riviewan dan masukan kalian.


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : I'M NOT A LIAR

Cast : KyuWook, ZhouKyu, ZhouWook, Sungmin

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad

Chapter 4

NORMAL POV

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi acara makan mereka. Dengan reflek Ryeowook dan Zhoumi langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata disana telah berdiri seorang namja yang telah mereka kenal dengan sangat dekat yaitu….Lee Sungmin. Ya, tidak hanya Ryeowook yang mengenal Sungmin dengan baik tetapi Zhoumi pun telah mengenal Sungmin sebelum berpacaran dengan Ryeowook.

"Kau mengagetkan kami Min." kata Wookie kesal kepada Sungmin.

"Lebih tepatnya kau yang kaget kan Wookie-ah." Kata Sungmin sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi samping Wookie yang langsung mendapat injakan kaki gratis dari Wookie.

"Yah, Lee Sungmin! Kau ini mengganggu acara kami saja. Lalu, kau sendiri mengapa bisa berada disini?" Tanya Zhoumi kesal karena acara mesra-mesraanya diganggu oleh seseorang yang tak diundang.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu acara kalian berdua. Habisnya tadi aku tak sengaja melihat kalian, jadi aku samperin aja. Kalian lupa ya? Inikan restaurant keluargaku babbo." Kata Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Wook, sebaiknya kau cepat pergi. Ini itu restaurant favorit Kyuhyun, ia sering sekali kesini pada jam-jam segini." bisik Sungmin kepada Wookie memperingatkan.

"Jinja? Kalau begitu aku akan pergi saja." Bisik Wookie balik.

"Jinja. Cepatlah!" bisik Sungmin.

Zhoumi yang hanya melihat kekasih dan temannya berbisik- bisik pun menjadi sedikit heran.

"Kalian membisikkan apa sih?" Tanya Zhoumi yang langsung mengagetkan acara mari berbisiknya Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Bukan apa-apa kok ge. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ngantuk. Kita pulang aja yuk." Kata Wookie manja.

"Baiklah. Kami pamit dulu ya Min." kata Zhoumi beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Daaah… sampai ketemu besok di sekolah. Thanks." Kata Wookie ke Sungmin.

Saat di pintu restaurant Zhoumi melihat seorang Cho Kyuhyun masuk ke restaurant itu.

'Selamat aku. Untung Wookie meminta pulang' batin Zhoumi lega. Ia tak tahu kalau tujuan Wookie meminta pulang adalah agar tak bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun kekasih mereka berdua.

Di restaurant. Cho Kyuhyun yang akrab dipanggil Kyu itu sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Ia merasa kalau tadi saat hendak memasuki restaurant, ia seperti melihat Zhoumi sedang bersama Wookienya. Tapi cepat-cepat ia tepis pikiran-pikiran itu karena ia yakin bahwa Zhoumi dan Ryewook itu tak saling kenal. Saat Kyuhyun sedang asyik dengan lamunannya, sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Hai Kyu! Kau mau pesan apa? Jangan melamun terus." Kata Lee Sungmin, tersangka yang mengagetkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengagetkan ku Minnie BABBO. Aku pesan seperti biasanya saja." kata Kyuhyun kesal. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memang sudah sangat dekat tanpa sepengetahuan Wookie. Pasalnya Kyuhyun itu adalah pelanggan setia di restaurant keluarga Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sering menghabiskan waktunya disini untuk sekedar mengobrol dengan Sungmin. Sebenarnya pun Sungmin akui bahwa ia menyukai kekasih dari sahabatnya ini.

"Kenapa kau melamun tadi? Kalau kau ada masalah kau bisa cerita padaku kok." kata sungmin sambil memamerkan senyum aegyonya.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang sangat galau soalnya akhir-akhir ini hubungan ku dengan kekasihku (disini yang dimaksud sama Kyu itu Wookie) sedikit agak merenggang. Kami jarang punya waktu untuk bersama." Curhat Kyu ke Sungmin.

'Jelas aja,orang Wookie lagi ama mimi ge. Kasihan juga sih Kyuhyun.' Batin Sungmin.

"Hallo Lee Sungmin. Dunia memanggilmu." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan muka sungmin yang sedang melamun.

"Eh… maaf. Hehehe….. bersabarlah, aku tau kalau dia pasti benar-benar mencintaimu kok." Kata Sungmin sambil meninggalkan Kyuhyun karena tak tega melihat orang yang ia sukai sedih.

RYEOWOOK POV

Untung tadi nggak ketemu sama Kyuhyun, kalau ketemu bisa habis semuanya. Sekarang aku sedang berada di dalam kamarku. Aku memandangi foto masa kecilku, di foto itu berdiri tiga orang namja kecil yang saling merangkul dan tersenyum menghadap kamera. Tiba-tiba saja ingatan Wookie melayang pada masa itu.

END RYEOWOOK POV

NORMAL POV

Flash Back.

"Hiks..hiks… umma aku takut sendilian." Tangis Wookie kecil yang masih berumur 4 tahun tersesat sendirian di jalanan.

"Mimi ge ayo tangkap aku kalau bisa. Hahahaha…." Kata seorang namja kecil berumur 5 tahun sambil bermain kejar –kejaran bersama namja China berumur 7 tahun yang ia panggil Mimi ge.

"Yak, Kyu jangan cepat-cepat larinya aku capek." Kata namja yang bernama mimi itu sambil berhenti berlari sambil terengah engah.

"Kakinya aja yang panjang tapi larinya lambat. Dasar mimi." Kata kyuhyun masih berlari sambil melihat ke belakang sehingga ia dengan sukses menabrak Wookie yang sedang menangis hingga keduanya terjungkal kebelakang. Zhoumi yang melihat Kyuhyun terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan langsung saja menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan rasa khawatir.

"Kyui gwenchana yo?" Tanya Zhoumi sangat khawatir terhadap namja kecil yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Gwenchana gege." Kata Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dengan dibantu oleh Zhoumi. Pandangan Kyuhyun pun tertuju pada namja manis yang ia tabrak tadi.

"Eh, maaf. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil membantu Wookie berdiri.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Tapi aku telcecat dicini. Aku mau umma ku. Hiks…hiks.." Kata Wookie sambil menangis.

"Aduuh… sudahlah jangan menangis lagi. Aku akan membantumu mencari umma mu. Oh ya, namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Namamu siapa adik manis." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepala Wookie agar berhenti menangis.

"Namaku honey. Benalkah hyung mau membantuku mencali umma." Kata Wookie sambil berhenti menangis dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan senang.

Zhoumi yang melihat Kyuhyunnya berpelukan dengan namja lain yang tak dikenalnya pun merasa cemburu lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Jangan peluk-peluk Kyui ku." Kata Zhoumi marah dan membentak Wookie. Wookie pun menangis lagi membuat Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun panic.

"Yah gege kau membuatnya menangis lagi." Kata Kyuhyun kesal.

"Mian. Jangan nangis dong. Aku nggak bermaksud membentak kamu." Kata Zhoumi panic.

'Ternyata anak ini manis juga. Aku jadi ingin memeluknya seperti Kyuhyun tadi.' Batin Zhoumi yang langsung terpesona saat memperhatikan wajah manis seorang Kim Ryewook.

"Baiklah gege juga mau membantumu untuk mencari ummamu, honey. Oh ya namaku Zhoumi tapi kau bisa memanggilku mimi ge" Kata Zhoumi sambil bersiap memeluk Wookie.

"Gomawo Mimi ge." kata Wookie senang dan menghentikan tangisnya. Saat Wookie dan Zhoumi hendak berpelukan, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berada di tengah-tengah mereka sehingga mereka malah jadi saling berpelukan seperti teletubies.

Mereka pun pergi mencari Umma Wookie bersama-sama. Tak lama kemudian ibu Wookie pun muncul dan langsung menggendong Wookie.

"Eh, kalian ini siapa anak manis?" Tanya umma Wookie kepada Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi.

"Meleka yang cudah ngebantuin honey mencali umma." Kata Wookie sambil tersenyum senang digendongan sang umma.

"Wah makasih ya, kalian sudah membantu dan menemani honey." Kata umma Wookie.

"Tidak masalah ahjuma." Kata Zhoumi kecil.

"Ne kami akan selalu membantu dan melindungi honey." Kata Kyuhyun sok dewasa.

Ya, mulai saat itu mereka pun berteman akrab Kyui, Mimi, dan Honey. Mereka sering bermain bersama. Sampai mereka harus terpisah karena Zhoumi yang harus pindah ke China mengikuti ayahnya yang memang asli dari China. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang juga pindah ke Amerika karena pekerjaan ayahnya.

Flash Back end.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf apdetnya lama. Dan maaf kalau ceritanya semakin berbelit dan aneh. Terima kasih atas semua review kalian. Itu bener-bener membangun. Aku mohon reviewnya lagi buat yang chapter ini ya.


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : I'M NOT A LIAR

Cast : KyuWook, ZhouKyu, ZhouWook, MinWook

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad

Chapter 5

.

.

RYEOWOOK POV

Kenapa harus seperti ini? Aku pikir semua akan baik-baik saja. Ku kira kalian telah berpisah dan saling melupakan, ternyata hanya aku yang kalian lupakan. Bodohnya aku, aku mengira kalian hanya mencintaiku. Tetapi ternyata kalian masih menyimpan perasaan yang dulu.

"Lupakah kalian padaku? Apa aku mengatakan semuanya saja? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamku sendirian di dalam kamar sambil terus memandangi foto.

"Haah.. lebih baik aku tidur aja. Besok aku akan meminta pendapat Sungmin." Kuletakkan foto itu di meja dan merebahkan tubuhku yang lelah ini agar tertidur.

.

.

KEESOKAN HARINYA DI SEKOLAH

Hari ini seperti biasa, sesampainya di sekolah aku disambut dengan teriakan tidak penting dari para yeoja dan namja penggemarku. Tapi aku tak pernah mempedulikannya, toh aku telah memiliki namja chingu yang sangat aku cintai.

"Hei Wookie!" aku mendengar panggilan dari sahabatku Sungmin.

"Min chaggy, kebetulan sekali. Aku ingin curhat padamu." Kataku langsung menhghampiri Sungmin dan memeluknya. Aku dapat mendengar teriakan kecewa dari para penggemarku karena itu.

"Aduuh Wook, jangan seenaknya memelukku di depan umum. Bagaimana kalau mereka mengira aku ini kekasihmu. Bisa-bisa aku di bully oleh mereka." Kata Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya membuatku gemas, jadi langsung ku cubit saja kedua pipinya membuat Sungmin tambah kesal.

"Appo babo." Marah Sungmin sambil menjitak kepalaku.

"Hehehe…. Mian nae Minnie. Lagi pula tak aka nada yang berani membuli seorang Lee Sungmin." Kata ku menggodanya.

"Baiklah Wookie. Bagaimana kalau kita ke atap saja seperti biasanya? Memang kau mau curhat apa?" Tanya Sungmin sembari merangkulku menuju atap sekolah.

"Awas kau Lee Sungmin! Berani-beraninya kau mendekati Ryeowook ku." Ucap salah satu yeoja cantik berambut panjang.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah, aku memulai curhatku. Aku terus bercerita sedangkan Sungmin mendengarkan ceritaku dengan cukup serius sampai selesai.

"Ottohke? Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Kau kan sahabatku yang paling aku percaya Min." kataku sambil mengacak acak rambutku karena pusing.

"Menurutku kau harus tegas Wook. Pilihlah salah satu dari mereka, dan jujurlah pada mereka. Katakan yang sebenarnya. Katakan kalau kau itu Honey. Jangan seperti ini Wook, ini hanya akan menyakiti kalian semua." Kata Sungmin menenangkanku dan mengusap lembut rambutku. Aku merasa senang dan nyaman berada dan diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Sungmin.

"Aku akan memikirkannya dulu Min. Gomawo karena kau sudah mau menjadi sahabatku." Kataku sambil memeluk Sungmin.

"Aku senang bisa menjadi sahabatmu Wook. Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas. Aku tak mau dimarahi songsaenim." ajak Sungmin.

Selama pelajaran, aku hanya memikirkan tentang perkataan Sungmin tadi. Sepertinya ia benar, aku memutuskan sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan mengatakannya pada Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun.

Sepulang sekolah aku bersama Sungmin pergi ke restaurant keluarga Sungmin. Sebelumnya aku telah meng sms Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun agar mereka datang kesini. Ya, aku berniat member tahu mereka yang sebenarnya. Aku tak peduli apakah mereka akan marah padaku nantinya, aku hanya tak ingin semuanya terlambat.

"Kau siap Wook? Bagaimana kalau nanti kau akan kehilangan keduanya?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Ini semua risiko ku Min, aku yang memulai sandiwara ini, jadi aku juga yang akan mengakhirinya. Aku siap menerima apapun keputusan mereka nanti. Aku siap jika harus melepas keduanya." Kataku mantap.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu kapanpun kau membutuhkan ku Wook." Kata Sungmin memeluk ku.

END RYEOWOOK POV

.

.

NORMAL POV

Setelah cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun pun datang. Betapa kagetnya mereka melihat sang kekasih sedang berpelukan erat dengan orang yang sudah mereka kenal.

Dengan rasa marah, Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun pun menghampiri Wookie. Kekagetan mereka pun bertambah saat melihat satu sama lain.

Sungmin yang tak ingin masuk dalam permasalahan pribadi mereka pun, memilih untuk pergi dan mengawasi dari jauh. Tak lama kemudian Wookie pun mempersilahkan mereka duduk dan mulai menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku tahu kalian pasti bingung kenapa aku memanggil kalian kesini secara bersamaan. Aku sudah tahu hubungan kalian. Aku mengajak kalian kesini karena ada yang ingin aku katakan." ungkap Ryeowook.

"Apa maksudmu chaggy/baby?" Tanya Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Eh…. Kenapa kau memanggilnya chaggy?" Tanya Zhoumi pada Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kenapa kau memanggilnya babby?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Sudah diamlah! Aku yang salah. Aku mencintai kalian berdua, dan aku menerima cinta kalian berdua. Aku tahu ini salah, aku terlalu egois karena ingin memiliki kalian berdua. Tapi, tak sadarkah kalian juga telah membohongiku. Aku tahu kalau selama ini aku hanya menjadi selingkuhan kalian kan? Jawab aku!"

"Jadi selama ini….." kata Kyuhyun tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya.

"kau tau hubungan kami, dan kau juga telah menduakan cinta kami?" kata Zhoumi melanjutkan.

"Aku ingin kita putus. Karena jika aku diminta untuk memilih salah satu dari kalian jujur aku tak sanggup. Lebih baik kalian melanjutkan hubungan kalian. Aku tak akan mengusik hubungan kalian lagi." Kata Wookie sambil menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah, Wookie tak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan mereka.

"Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu chaggy. Aku…."

"akupun mencintaimu babby."

"DIAM…. Aku memang mencintai kalian, tapi itu dulu. Kini setelah mengetahui semuanya, aku sadar kalau sekarang aku tak mencintai kalian lagi, aku tak membutuhkan kalian lagi! Jika aku terus melanjutkan ini, aku hanya akan mempermainkan kalian." Kata Ryeowook mencoba tegar.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong Wook, kau masih mencintai kami kan? Aku akan memutuskan Zhoumi, aku rela kau duakan chaggy." Kata Kyuhyun meraih tangan Wookie tapi ditepis dengan kasar oleh Wookie.

"Akupun akan memutuskan Kyuhyun, akupun rela jika kau duakan babby." Kata Zhoumi tak mau kalah dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku benar-benar sudah tak mencintai kalian lagi. Aku mencintai orang lain dan setelah aku putus dari kalian, aku berniat untuk berpacaran dengannya. Aku sungguh mencintai orang itu." Bohong Wookie.

"Siapa orang itu?" Tanya keduanya bersamaan.

"LEE SUNGMIN. Ya, selama ini aku terlalu bodoh karena tak menyadari kalau perasaanku kepada Sungmin ternyata lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Aku sungguh mencintainya."

Sebenarnya Ryeowook pun bingung kenapa ia bisa-bisanya berkata seperti itu, tetapi semua itu muncul tiba-tiba. Wookie merasa inilah yang terbaik, Wookie tahu sebenarnya sejak kecil Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun sudah saling menyayangi sebelum kehadirannya yang menghancurkan hubungan mereka berdua.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya pun merasa cukup kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook. Sungmin tau kalau semua itu hanya akal-akalan dari Ryeowook saja. Tapi ia merasa cukup bangga dengan keputusan yang telah dibuat oleh sahabatnya itu. Sungmin yang melihat sahabatnya tidak kuat lagi menahan airmata pun berniat untuk membantu Ryeowook,ia tak kuat kalau harus melihat sahabatnya menghampiri 3 namja yang sedang bercekcok tadi dan mulai berakting.

"Akupun juga mencintai Wookie. Aku tau selama ini kalau Wookie menduakan kalian. Sebaiknya kalian pergi dan tinggalkan Wookie, karena mulai sekarang Wookie hanya milikku seorang. Tak ada yang boleh mengganggunya. Silahkan kalian pergi dari sini." Kata Sungmin sambil memeluk Wookie, menyembunyikan wajah Wookie di dadanya karena tak ingin Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi tahu kalau Wookie menangis.

"Baiklah kalau itu memang kemauanmu Ryeowook-shi." Kata Kyuhyun beranjak pergi.

"Ya, ayo kita pergi Kyu." Kata Zhoumi sambil menggandeng mesra tangan Kyuhyun meninggalkan restaurant.

Setelah mereka pergi, Ryeowook pun menumpahkan semua perasaanya. Ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Sungmin yang melihat sahabatnya itu seakan hancur berkeping-keping. Karena tak enak dilihat pengunjung restaurant, Sungmin pun meminta ijin ayahnya untuk mengantar Wookie pulang.

Di dalam mobil Sungmin, hanya terdengar suara tangisan Wookie. Sungmin yang tak tahu harus bagaimana supaya sahabatnya ini berhenti menangis pun hanya bisa terus menyetir sambil sesekali mengusap lembut kepala Wookie.

Wookie yang menerima usapan lembut di kepalanya pun lama-lama merasa sedikit tenang. Ia merasa beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti seorang Lee Sungmin.

Akhirnya, mereka pun sampai di tempat Wookie. Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk menemani Wookie sebentar agar sahabatnya dapat kembali ceria lagi.

"Min, malam ini temani aku. Aku takut sendirian, lagipula kau sudah lama tak menginap disini semenjak"

"Sssssstttt….. sudahlah tak usah diingat lagi. Baiklah aku akan menginap disini, dan kita akan bermain seperti dulu lagi. Hahahaha…." Jawab Sungmin dengan wajah ceria agar Wookie ikut ceria.

"Yeeeyy….. ayo kita bermain sampai pagi. Tapi, kita mau bermain apa?" Tanya Wookie antusias.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain kartu sampai pagi, yang kalah akan mendapat hukuman?" tawar sungmin. Sungmin merasa lega sahabatnya sudah melupakan kejadian menyedihkan yang baru saja menimpanya.

"Tapi aku tak punya kartu Min." jawab Wookie.

"Aku akan mengambilnya di rumahku. Sekalian aku mengambil seragam untuk sekolah besok dan meminta ijin orang tua ku dulu agar mereka tak mencariku." Kata Sungmin.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama ya Min." ucap Wookie manja. Jujur, Wookie merasa ia lama tidak bermanja-manja dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Tenang saja Wook, aku tak akan kembali." Jawab Sungmin menggoda sahabatnya ini.

"Yah. Awas saja kalau kau tak kembali Lee Sungmin." Ancam Wookie sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Sungmin tanpa sadar mengecup bibir sahabatnya itu sebentar kemudian berlari pergi.

"Yah Lee Sungmin! Beraninya kau menciumku." Marah Wookie.

Wookie merasakan aneh di dadanya. 'Kenapa aku deg-degan ya?' batin Wookie sambil memegangi pipinya yang baru saja di kecup Sungmin.

.

.

.

TBC

Aku sengaja nambahin couple MinWook biar seru.

Makasih sebelumnya buat yang udah nyempetin mbaca cerita buatanku yang aneh ini.

Dan makasih banyak buat yang udah ngereview chap-c hap sebelumnya.

Aku minta reviewnya lagi ya. Karena aku butuh tanggapan kalian tentang cerita ini.

Dan aku memerlukan Vote kalian. Enaknya ntar akhirnya KyuWook, ZhouKyu, ZhouWook, apa MinWook?

RnR PLEASE…


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : I'M NOT A LIAR

Cast : KyuWook, ZhouKyu, ZhouWook, MinWook

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

NORMAL POV

Wookie merasakan aneh di dadanya. 'Kenapa aku deg-degan ya?' batin Wookie sambil memegangi bibirnya yang baru saja di kecup Sungmin.

Disisi lain, Sungmin pun bingung dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Jujur, Sungmin saat itu reflex mencium Wookie karena gemas melihat tingkah Wookie, tapi kenapa Sungmin merasa ada yang aneh dengan jantungnya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia sekaligus deg-degan saat mencium sahabatnya itu.

.

Tak lama kemudian Sungmin pun kembali kerumah Wookie untuk menginap. Entah mengapa pada awalnya kedua orang yang sudah bersahabat cukup lama itu merasa canggung satu sama lain karena insiden ciuman tadi. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan suasana yang tercipta, akhirnya Sungmin pun angkat bicara.

"Kapan kita mulai main? Kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja? Mana Wookie ku yang cerewet tadi eoh?" goda Sungmin membuat Wookie semakin menundukkan wajahnya malu.

"Kau juga diam saja Minnie. Baiklah, ayo kita main! Siapkan kartunya!" kata Wookie mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya

Akhirnya Ryeowook dan Sungmin bermain hingga mereka harinya mereka bangun kesiangan karena bermain hingga larut malam.

"WUAAAAA! Min kita kesiangan." Kata Wookie panic sambil membangunkan Sungmin.

"Emangnya ini jam berapa sih Wook? Berisik sekali."

"Udah jam tujuh Min. Aku mau mandi dulu. Kau tidak mandi?" kata Wookie sambil memasuki kamar mandi.

"Memang kau mau mandi bersamaku? Gosokkan punggungku ne?" goda Sungmin.

"ANDWEEEEEE….." jerit Wookie sambil membanting pintu kamar mandi. Terdengar tawa bahagia Sungmin karena berhasil menggoda sahabatnya tadi.

.

SESAMPAINYA DI SEKOLAH

Terlihat dua orang namja keluar dari sebuah mobil diiringi tatapan membunuh dari para yeoja maupun namja.

"Awas saja kau Lee Sungmin! Jadi benar kalau selama ini mereka itu berpacaran." Kata salah satu yeoja berambut pirang.

"Apa yang disukai Wookie sih dari Sungmin?" tanya yeoja lainnya yang berwajah imut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit member Sungmin hadiah karena telah berani dekat-dekat Wookie." Kata yeoja yang sepertinya adalah ketua genk dengan seringaian jahatnya.

Disisi lain, Sungmin dan Wookie tetap berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan tanpa menghiraukan pandangan tak suka dari orang-orang.

"Sepertinya aku akan mendapat masalah Wook." Kata Sungmin sambil sesekali melirik kearah yeoja dan namja yang memandangnya tak suka.

"Tenang saja Min, lagipula bukankah kita sudah biasa seperti ini. Kita inikan sahabat selamanya apapun yang terjadi. Hehehe….."

Bel pun berbunyi, dan para murid langsung berhamburan menuju kelas masing-masing.

.

.

.

#tau tau istirahat aja ya

"Min, aku pergi dulu ya. Aku ada keperluan dengan klub music." Pamit Wookie.

"Ne nae Wookie." Kata Sungmin sambil mengacak rambut Wookie gemas.

Sepeninggal Wookie, Sungmin pergi ke toilet memenuhi panggilan alam. Saat hendak kembali kekelas Sungmin di hadang oleh yeoja-yeoja tadi.

"Apa bagusnya sih namja sepertimu?" kata yeoja pirang yang diketahui bernama Jessica.

"Dasar namja tak tahu diri. Sadarlah! kau dan dia itu sama-sama namja." Kata yeoja imut bernama Sunny.

"Apa maksud kalian hah? Aku tak mengerti." Kata Sungmin.

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu ya. Selama ini kau mendekati Wookie kami kan?"kata Taeyoon

"Apa aku tak salah dengar? Wookie kalian? Heh sadar dong! Wookie itu hanya milikku, milik seorang Lee Sungmin. Dan sekarang lebih baik kalian menyingkir dari hadapan ku karena meskipun kalian ini yeoja, aku tak akan segan-segan menghajar kalian dengan martial art ku." Ancam Sungmin yang membuat yeoja-yeoja itu pergi ketakutan.

"Oke! Liat saja nanti." Kata Taeyoon kesal.

..

..

Sepulang sekolah, Sungmin mengantar Wookie pulang ke rumahnya. Wookie dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar bersama di rumah Wookie mempersiapkan diri untuk ulangan besok.

"Ayo Min masuklah. Kita main lagi Yeeeee…" kata Wookie girang.

"Yah! Kau ini, kita kan mau belajar karena besok ada ulangan. Bukannya mau bermain. Kajja!" kata Sungmin sambil merangkul Wookie mesra.

Dari dalam mobil silver mewah, terlihat sepasang mata yang melihat adegan tadi dengan rasa tidak suka.

"Jadi benar, setelah putus denganku dia jadian dengan orang itu. Aku akan membuatmu kembali ke pelukanku Kim Ryeowook." Kata orang itu lalu menghidupkan motornya pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

"Gimana nih Wook, soalnya perasaan susah banget yak." Kata Sungmin kesal.

"Gini aja masak gak bisa sih Minnie chaggy." Kata Wookie gemas.

"Soalnya susah Wook, ajarin ya jebal!"

"Kau berani memberiku apa kalau aku mau mengajarimu?" tantang Wookie.

"Eeeemm apa ya? Bagaimana kalau aku mau mengabulkan satu permintaanmu?" tawar Sungmin.

"Oke deal, kalau begitu aku mau pesawat terbang."

PLETAK

"Auw, appo Min." kata Wookie sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat sebuah hadiah special dari Sungmin.

"Habisnya, masak mintanya pesawat. Yang bener aja Wook." Kata Sungmin.

"Hehehe…. Bercanda kok. Aku mintanya kamu harus mau pura-pura jadi namja chinguku selama sebulan ini."

"MWOOO? Lama banget sebulan." Protes Sungmin.

"Kalau nggak mau ya udah. Padahal besok pasti soal itu keluar." Kata Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, oke-oke aku mau jadi namja chingumu." Kata Sungmin akhirnya menyetujuinya.

"Cuma pura-pura Min, bukan namja chingu beneran."

"Iya-iya. Lagipula siapa yang mau jadi namja chingu seorang namja cerewet sepertimu Wook." Goda Sungmin.

"Yah! Apa kau bilang Lee Sungmin? Beraninya kau! Sini jangan lari kau!" marah Wookie karena tak terima di ejek oleh sahabatnya itu. Jadilah kejar-kejaran antara keduanya.

Wookie sadar, selama ini ia benar-benar membutuhkan Sungmin dan ia sangat menyayangi sahabatnya itu lebih dari sekedar perasaan seorang sahabat.

Sungmin pun merasakan hal aneh saat ia bersama dengan Wookie. Sungmin merasa nyaman saat bersama Wookie dan selalu ingin melindunginya. Padahal, Sungmin masih merasa mencintai seseorang yang sudah mencuri hatinya, pelanggan di kafenya, mantan kekasih sahabatnya yaitu Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin sendiri pun masih bingung dengan perasaannya, apakah ia mulai mencintai sahabatnya itu? apakah ia masih mencintai mantan kekasih sang sahabat?

.

.

DI LAIN TEMPAT

"Kyu bao (Kyu Babby), kau dari mana saja eoh?" kata Zhoumi kepada sang namja chingu satu-satunya yang ia cintai.

Kini Zhoumi sadar bahwa sejak awal ia memang sangat mencintai Kyuhyunnya. Sejak kecil, Zhoumi selalu bermain bersama Kyuhyun dan melindungi Kyuhyun sebelum kedatangan Ryeowook di hidup mereka. Dan sekarang cinta Zhoumi hanya untuk Kyuhyun seorang. Tetapi berbeda dengan Zhoumi, perasaan Kyuhyun masih tetap sama. Ia masih belum dapat melupakan Ryeowook dan masih sangat mencintai Ryeowook.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan tadi ge." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Zhoumi.

"Wo ai ni Kuixian." Kata Zhoumi sambil mencium lembut kening Kyuhyun.

"Maaf ge, aku lelah. Aku mau tidur aja." Kyuhyun beranjak pergi ke kamarnya. Semenjak putus dengan Ryeowook, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di apartement yang sudah disediakan oleh kedua orang tua mereka.

"Aku akan membuat kau melupakannya Kyu, dan kau hanya akan menjadi milikku." Kata Zhoumi setelah Kyuhyun masuk kekamarnya.

Di dalam kamar, Kyuhyun masih membayangkan kejadian yang ia lihat tadi. Dimana orang yang ia cintai bermesraan dengan orang lain. Jujur, sebenarnya Kyuhyun benar-benar masih mengharapkan Ryeowook meski kini ia akan bertunangan dengan Zhoumi dalam waktu dekat ini. Ya, Zhoumi memutuskan untuk mempercepat pertunangan nya dengan Kyuhyun walau sebenarnya Kyuhyun menolaknya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan siapa pun memilikimu Wook. Kalau aku tak bisa memilikimu, maka tak ada seorangpun yang bisa memilikimu." Kata Kyuhyun diikuti seringaian evilnya.

.

.

TBC

Sebelumnya makasih buat yang udah mau nyempetin baca fanfic ku ini. Dan makasih banyak buat yang udah ngereview. Sebenarnya mau aku tamatin di chap ini, tapi entah mengapa aku masih bingung mau buat endingnya KyuWook, MiXian, MinWook, apa KyuMin? Nah loh aku bingung.

Mohon Review nya lagi ya! Kasih saran lagi sebanyak-banyak nya. Ntar permintaan paling banyak akan aku buatin pairnya. Makasih banyak sebelumnya.

RnR PLISSS…..


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : I'M NOT A LIAR

Cast : KyuWook, ZhouKyu, ZhouWook, MinWook

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

NORMAL POV

Kini terlihat dua orang namja manis sedang tertidur lelap karena kelelahan sehabis bermain kejar-kejaran. Tetapi salah satu dari mereka sepertinya belum tertidur lelap karena ia masih terlihat sedikit membuka matanya sambil melirik ke namja di sebelahnya.

"Terima kasih Min, karena kau selalu ada untukku apa pun yang terjadi." Kata Wookie namja manis yang masih terbangun itu kepada Sungmin yang sudah terlelap disebelahnya.

KEESOKAN HARINYA

"Wuuaaahhhh…. Mianhe Wookie chaggy. Aku ketiduran di rumahmu. Hehehe… abis kemarin aku capek banget jadinya malas pulang deh." Kata Sungmin sambir cengar-cengir.

"Tak apa Minnie chaggy, lagipula aku akan sangat senang kalau chaggy ku ini mau sering-sering menginap dirumahku." Kata Wookie manis membuat Sungmin tak tahan untuk mencubit pipinya.

"Wookie….. nae aegya. Kau tidak sekolah sayang? Turun dan makan sekarang. Umma dan appa sangat merindukanmu." Sebuah panggilan dari sang umma menyelamatkan Wookie dari cubitan Sungmin yang kini berstatus sebagai namja chingunya.

"Umma mu sudah pulang dari Jepang Wook?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku juga baru tahu. Ya sudah, umma menyuruh makan. Kajja kita turun." Ajak Wookie.

Wookie dan Sungmin pun turun dan pergi ke ruang makan menemui umma dan appa nya.

"Sejak kapan umma dan appa pulang kesini?"

"Baru kemarin malam kami sampai disini. Kami lihat rumah sangat sepi berarti kamu sudah tidur. Kami tidak ingin mengganggu tidurmu." Jawab sang appa.

"Kami merindukanmu chaggya, maafkan kami tak selalu bisa menemani hari-harimu." Kata umma Wookie sambil memeluk Wookie erat.

"Tak apa umma, lagipula ada Minie yang selalu menemaniku. Ya kan Min?"

"Ne." jawab Sungmin seadanya.

"Eh, ternyata ada Minnie disini. Kau harus sering-sering menginap disini Sungminnie. Ahjuma akan sangat senang kalau kau bisa selalu menemani Wookie." Kata umma Wookie ke Sungmin.

"Tentu saja Minnie akan selalu menemaniku umma. Sekarang kami berdua berpacaran, dan Minnie akan sering menginap disini. Benar kan Min?" kata Wookie membuat Sungmin tergugup-gugup.

"N-ne ahjuma, ahjushi. Aku akan sering menginap disini menemani Wookie."

"Kau boleh saja sering menginap disini dan tidur dengan Wookie, tapi jangan melakukan hal yang macam-macam, mengingat sekarang kalian sepasang kekasih." Kata sang appa memperingatkan.

"Ne ahjushi."

Suasana makan pun menjadi sangat ramai karena umma Wookie yang selalu bertanya tentang hubungan Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?"

"Baru kemarin umma." Jawab Wookie.

"Siapa yang menyatakan cinta duluan?"

"Dia." Jawab Sungmin dan Wookie bersama-sama.

"Ya sudah, baiklah. Aku senang akhirnya kalian berpacaran juga, aku sudah menduga kalau dari dulu kalian itu cocok sekali."

"Diamlah chaggy, kita ini sedang makan. Lagipula Wookie dan Sungmin bisa telat ke sekolah nanti."

Kini Sungmin dan Wookie sudah berada di dalam mobil Sungmin , mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah mereka.

"Min, jangan lupa kita ini sekarang berpacaran. Jadi jangan bersikap seperti dulu lagi."

"Tenang saja Wook, lagipula dari dulupun mereka sudah mengira kalau kita berpacaran kok."

"Benarkah? waah kita memang pasangan serasi." Riang Wookie.

"Idih, ogah ah jadi pasangan serasi nenek sihir." Goda Sungmin.

"Yah! Apa katamu Lee Sungmin? Lagian semua orang tuh berharap banget jadi pasangan serasi aku."

"Dasar pede."

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah. Berbeda dari biasanya, kini Wookie turun dari mobil dengan dibukakan pintu olah Sungmin. Dalam perjalanan mereka menuju ke kelas, terkadang Sungmin maupun Wookie saling mencuri ciuman di pipi.

"Waaahhh,,,, lihat itu eoni! Mereka semakin hari semakin mesra saja." Celetuk Sunny.

"Diam kau! Aku benci Sungmin. Aku akan merebut Wookie kembali. Liat aja ntar." Geram Taeyoon.

"Aku punya ide." Kata Jessica.

.

.

Sepulang Sekolah

"Wook, aku kekamar mandi dulu ya bentar. Kebelet nih."

"Cepet ya Min, aku tunggu di parkiran."

.

Di toilet, tiba-tiba ada segerombolan namja berbadan besar berseragam sama dengannya memojokkan Sungmin.

"Siapa kalian? Apa mau kalian hah? Aku tak punya waktu untuk meladeni kalian, namja chinguku sedang menungguku." Kata Sungmin tanpa rasa takut sama sekali.

"Kami adalah orang yang akan membuatmu menyesal karena telah mendekati Ryeowook kami. Jauhi Kim Ryeowook atau nyawamu akan melayang sia-sia." Kata salah satu dari namja besar tadi. Dibanding dengan Sungmin, namja-namja itu benar-benar jauh lebih besar dan kuat.

"Aku tak takut dengan kalian." Sungmin pun mengambil kuda-kuda, tidak sia-sia kalau selama ini ia belajar martial art.

"Kau akan menyesal dengan kata-katamu barusan. Jangan salahkan kami kalau wajah cantikmu itu akan kami hancurkan."

Sekelompok namja tadi langsung mengeroyok dan menyerang Sungmin tanpa ampun. Pada awalnya Sungmin masih bisa menangkis dan melawan, tetapi lama-kelamaan karena kalah jumlah akhirnya Sungmin pun dengan pasrah menerima pukulan bertubi-tubi hingga ia mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Sudah cukup segini dulu saja. Mulai sekarang jauhi Wookie atau kami bisa melakukan lebih dari ini."

.

Disisi lain Wookie sudah tidak sabar menunggu Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul Sungmin ke kamar mandi. Betapa kagetnya Wookie saat mngetahui Sungmin tergeletak tak berdaya dengan muka lebam-lebam karena pukulan.

"Astaga! Minnie kau kenapa? Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Wookie yang hanya dib alas dengan ringisan kesakitan dari Sungmin.

"Kita kerumah sakit sekarang." Kata Wookie sambil memapah Sungmin menuju mobil.

"Aku tak mau ke rumah sakit. Aku mohon jangan bawa aku kerumah sakit."

"Baiklah, kita tak akan kerumah sakit. Tapi, aku akan mengobati lukamu di rumah."

Sesampainya dirumah Wookie, Wookie turun dan memapah Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka disambut dengan teriakan kaget dari umma Wookie.

"Astaga Wook! Apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin?" tanya ummanya sambil membantu Wookie memapah Sungmin menuju ke kamarnya.

"Kamu temani Sungmin disini dulu, umma akan mengambilkan obat untuk mengobati Sungmin." Wookie pun menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Chaggy katakan siapa yang melakukan ini padamu." Kata Wookie sambil membelai sayang kepala Sungmin.

"Tenang saja chaggy, aku tidak apa-apa kok, hanya nyeri sedikit. Aku juga tak tahu siapa mereka, mereka hanya sekelompok orang yang tak menyukaiku." Jawab Sungmin lemah.

"Parah begini kau bilang baik-baik saja. Lihat saja, kalau aku ketemu orang-orang itu, aku akan menghabisi mereka semua."

"Hahaha….. kau ini ada-ada saja nae aegya. Sungmin yang jago martial art saja bisa k.o. Apalagi kau yang kurus dan lemah gemulai ini." Kata umma sambil membawakan obat untuk Sungmin.

"Jangan meledekku umma." Kesal Wookie.

Wookie dan ummanya mengobati luka Sungmin sampai selesai.

"Umma akan mengembalikan ini dulu sebentar, kau mau umma ambilkan minum apa calon menantuku?" tawar umma Wookie ke Sungmin.

"Terserah ahjuma saja." Jawab Sungmin sekenanya.

Kini Wookie dan Sungmin berdua saja, tetapi tiba-tiba saja Wookie malah menangis dan Sungmin pun dibuat bingung olehnya.

"Yah, Kim Ryeowook! Kenapa kau menangis eoh?"

"Huweeee….. aku ini sahabat yang buruk. Kau selalu saja melindungiku, tapi aku tak pernah bisa melindungimu. Maafkan aku Min." kata Wookie di sela tangisannya.

"Ssssttt…. Sudahlah jangan menangis, nanti aku bisa dikira umma mu ngejahatin kamu. Lagi pula siapa yang bilang kau ini sahabatku? Kau bukan sahabatku Kim Ryeowook." Kata Sungmin membuat tangisan Wookie malah tambah kencang.

"Bahkan kau sudah tak menganggap aku sahabatmu lagi. Maafkan aku huweeee…"

"Ssssttt…. Jangan berteriak, nanti umma mu dengar. Kau bukan sahabatku lagi karena sekarang kau adalah namja chinguku. Saranghae Kim Ryeowook." Kata Sungmin tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Ryewook. Ryeowook yang mendapatkan ciuman tiba-tiba hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher sungmin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mereka pun akhirnya berciuman dengan penuh rasa cinta.

"Minuman dat…tang." Seketika Sungmin dan Ryeowook melepas ciuman mereka dengan kaget saat mengetahui ummanya memergoki mereka tengah berciuman.

"Wuaaahh…. Maafkan umma karena mengganggu kalain, umma tak tau kalau kalian sedang berciuman. Eh Wookie, ada orang yang mencarimu. Ia sedang menunggumu di ruang tamu, temuilah ia, ia bilang ada urusan denganmu." Kata umma Wookie.

"Eh, siapa umma?"

"Umma tidak tahu, umma lupa menanyakan namanya. Tapi sepertinya ia sahabatmu saat kau masih kecil dulu. Siapa ya namanya? Umma lupa, ia tampan sekali." Wookie pun melirik sebentar kearah Sungmin mengisyaratkan kalau ia bertanya 'kau tau siapa?' dan dijawab Sungmin dengan mengangkat bahunya.

"Baiklah, aku akan kebawah untuk menemuinya. Umma titip Sungmin sebentar ya."

Wookie pun turun untuk menemui tamunya. Betapa kagetnya ia setelah mengetahui siapa orang yang mencarinya.

"Lama tak bertemu Honey."

.

.

TBC

Chapter ini full dengan MinWook, jadi buat yang request MinWook jangan lupa baca dan Review lagi ya. Dan buat yang pinginnya KyuWook dan KyuMi tenang aja, chapter depan bakal muncul lagi kok. Dan meskipun sekarang ini banyak MinWook, tapi belum tentu juga ntar endingnya MinWook. Jadi review lagi ya. Komentar dari kalian sangat aku harapkan.

RNR PLISSSS…..


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle : I'M NOT A LIAR

Cast : KyuWook, ZhouKyu, ZhouWook, MinWook

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad

.

.

Chapter 8

.

"Lama tak bertemu Honey."

"Mimi ge? Kenapa kau datang kemari?" kaget Wookie.

"Kau kaget karena aku tiba-tiba kemari atau kaget karena aku memanggilmu honey?" kata Zhoumi sinis.

"I…itu ak..aku minta maaf." Gugup Wookie seketika menunddukkan wajahnya karena takut akan kemarahan Zhoumi.

"Minta maaf untuk apa? Untuk kebohonganmu pada kami selama ini?" sindir Zhoumi

"Aku benar-benar tak bermaksud membohongi kalian, aku hanya tak ingin kalian marah dan kecewa padaku." Kata Wookie masih menundukkan wajahnya tak berani menatap Zhoumi.

"Sebenarnya aku kemari bukan karena ingin memojokkanmu Wook, aku hanya ingin memintamu untuk melupakan semua yang pernah terjadi antara kita dan Kyuhyun. Aku ingin kau pergi dari kehidupan kami dan lupakan Kyuhyun. Tetapi betapa kagetnya aku saat aku bertemu dengan ummamu, umma dari sahabat kecilku Honey. Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa ternyata kau adalah Honey kecil kami." terang Zhoumi panjang lebar.

"Seharusnya aku mengatakan dari awal kalau aku adalah Honey, tapi aku memang terlalu pengecut dan takut kalian akan meninggalkanku. Sekarang kalian benar-benar telah meninggalkanku jadi aku tak perlu menutup-nutupi semuanya lagi. Dan kau tenang saja ge, aku akan pergi dari kehidupan kalian." Kata Wookie mencoba agar tetap terlihat tegar. Ya Wookie merasa ia harus tegar, bukankah ia masih memiliki Sungmin sahabat sekaligus namjachingu nya.

"Maafkan aku Wook, tapi ini demi kebaikan kita semua. Aku dan Kyu akan segera menikah."

Bagai petir yang menyambar jantung Ryeowook. Entah kenapa Wookie masih saja merasa sakit saat Zhoumi mengatakan akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Bukan karena Zhoumi tapi ia merasa sedikit takut kalau Kyuhyun meninggalkannya.

'Ada apa denganmu Kim Ryeowook? Lupakan Kyuhyun! Kau sekarang sudah memiliki Sungmin' batin Ryeowook menguatkan dirinya.

"Tenang saja ge. Kalau begitu chukkae ya! Semoga kalian bisa berbahagia dengan pernikahan kalian!" ucap Wookie sambil memaksakan senyumannya.

"Gomawo Wook, aku pamit pergi." Pamit Zhoumi.

.

.

Zhoumi kini sudah sampai di appartement yang ia tinggali bersama Kyuhyun. Ia pun memutuskan untuk langsung menuju ke kamarnya karena ia benar-benar sangat lelah.

Saat ia hampir memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba pintu kamrnya diketuk dari luar.

"Ge! Kau ada didalam?" tanya Kyuhyun dari luar kamar.

Cklek. Pintupun terbuka menampakkan sosok seorang Tan Zhoumi dalam keadaan berantakkan karena tidurnya diganggu oleh namjachingu tercinta.

"Ada apa chaggy? Kau mengganggu tidurku." Kesal Zhoumi, sedangkan tersangka pengganggu tidur Zhoumi aka Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah tak berdosanya.

"Ge! Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Kau sudah menanyakannya ribuan kali Kyu, dan jawabannya masih tetap sama. Jeongmal Saranghae Tan Kyuhyun." Kata Zhoumi sedikit bosan.

"Jangan seenaknya mengganti namaku Mi! Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Zhoumi bingungbagaimana menjawabnya.

"Itu…. Sebenarnya aku sudah merasakannya sejak kita masih kecil Kyu. Entah kenapa sejak dulu aku selalu saja ingin melindungi dan memilikimu. Tapi bodohnya aku baru menyadari itu baru-baru ini. Gege mu ini memang bodoh."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku mencintai orang lain?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat Zhoumi sedikit kecewa.

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, aku akan menunggumu untuk mencintaiku Kyu." Kata Zhoumi memaksakan senyumnya.

"Aku harap kau tak bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu ge. Cobalah untuk mencintai orang lain." Kata Kyuhyun lemah.

"Kim Ryeowook? Kau masih mencintainya?" Zhoumi mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun agar pemuda itu menatap matanya. Tetapi tangan itu dengan cepat ditepis oleh Kyuhyun dan pergi meninggalkan Zhoumi yang masih membeku di tempat.

"Bukan dia yang mencintaimu Kyu, tapi aku." Lirih Zhoumi sambil menatap kepergian Kyu.

.

.

"Siapa tadi Wook?" tanya Sungmin setelah Wookie kembali ke kamarnya.

"Mimi ge. Ia sudah tau kalau aku honey dan ia memintaku untuk pergi dari kehidupan nya dan Kyuhyun." Kata Wookie lemas.

"Kau kenapa lemas begitu chaggy? Zhoumi benar, lupakan mereka! Ada aku yang akan selalu menemani mu, aku berjanji." Kata Sungmin sambil berdiri menghampiri Wookie dan memeluknya dengan hangat.

Seketika hatinya merasa sakit, mengingat kata-kata Zhoumi bahwa Kyuhyun akan menikah. Wookie merasa sangat bersalah, ia sudah memiliki Sungmin tapi kenapa ia takut kehilangan Kyuhyun. Mungkinkah sebenarnya Wookie masih memiliki perasaan pada Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku Min." Wookie membalas pelukan Sungmin dengan sangat erat membuat Sungmin kesakitan.

"Lephaskhan Wook….Appo." ronta Sungmin karena punggungnya yang masih sakit di peluk erat oleh Wookie.

"Hehehe….Mian."

"Ehem… jangan terlalu lama berduaan di kamar. Ayo turun! Makan malam sudah siap." Kata appa Wookie mengganggu kemesraan MinWook.

Mereka pun sudah kumpul di ruang makan dengan berbagai makanan kesukaan Wookie dan Sungmin.

"Umma sengaja memasakkan makanan kesukaan kalian. Kau masih suka jajangmyun kan Min?" tanya umma Wookie.

"Ne ahjuma, lama aku tak makan masakan buatan ahjuma." Kata Sungmin sopan.

"Tentu saja kau lama tak makan masakan umma ku. Aku yang anaknya saja juga lama tak merasakan masakan nya." Cibir Wookie.

"Sudah, jangan kebanyakan protes Wookie. Sinikan piringmu, umma ambilkan untukmu Min." Sikap lembut umma Wookie kepada Sungmin membuat Wookie cemburu.

"Biar aku yang mengambilkan untuk Sungmin umma. Aku kan calon 'istrinya'." Kesal Wookie sambil merebut piring Sungmin yang ada di tangan ibunya.

"Umma saja Wook! Sungmin kan calon menantu umma." Kata umma Wookie tak mau kalah.

"Wookie aja umma." Dan terjadilah acara saling tarik menarik piring antara Wookie dan ummanya. Sungmin hanya terbengong melihat pemandangan tadi. Sedangkan appa Wookie merasa kesal dengan aegya dan anaenya itu, padahal mereka tak pernah mengambilkan makan untuknya.

"Kalian berhentilah berebut! Lihatlah Sungmin sudah lapar. Chaggya biarkan Wookie yang mengambilkan untuk Sungmin, dan kau mengambilkan makan untuk ku saja." Bijak sang appa menengahi pertengkaran ibu dan anak itu.

Mereka pun makan dengan tenang. Sesekali terlihat Wookie dan Sungmin saling menyuapi dengan mesra.

.

.

Kini Wookie dan Sungmin sudah berada di sekolah. Sepulang sekolah, Sungmin tidak bisa mengantar Wookie karena ada keperluan mendadak. Wookie pun memutuskan untuk pulang menggunakan bus. Saat sedang menunggu bus, tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil yang tak asing lagi untuknya berhenti tepat dihadapannya.

"Pulang dengan ku Wookie chaggya?" tawar namja itu dari dalam mobil.

"Tak perlu Kyu, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tolak Wookie halus.

Karena kesal karena penolakan Wookie, akhirnya Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya dan menyeret Wookie masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Wookie mencoba berontak tapi apa daya tenaganya kalah dari tenaga Kyuhyun. Akhirnya mau tak mau Wookie pulang diantar Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Ini bukan jalan menuju rumahku Cho Kyuhyun!" marah Wookie.

"Siapa bilang kita akan langsung pulang?"

"MWO?"

"Jangan banyak protes chaggy."

.

Mereka pun sampai ke sebuah taman bermain. Kyuhyun pun menyeret Wookie masuk ke area taman bermain.

"Aku pingin pulang Kyu." Kesal Wookie sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya imut membuat Kyuhyun malah semakin gemas.

"Ayo kita main dulu! Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan naik rollercoaster itu?" ajak Kyuhyun dengan semangat.

"Terserah kau saja Kyu. Aku mau cepat pulang." Sebenarnya tak dipungkiri Wookie merasa cukup senang saat bersama Kyuhyun. Wookie merasa rindu saat-saat dulu ketika mereka masih menjalin hubungan. Tapi Wookie takut kalau terlalu lama bersama Kyuhyun, ia akan lebih sulit melupakannya.

Tak terasa hari sudah gelap. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di taman bermain. Wookie semakin takut tak bisa melupakan Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun juga Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun akan segera menikah dan ia pun kini telah memiliki Sungmin. Ia tak mau menyakiti semuanya. Sekarang ia dan Kyuhyun sedang duduk berdua di bangku taman karena terlalu lelah bermain.

"Wookie, sebenarnya aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Jeongmal saranghae." Kata Kyuhyun sambil memutar tubuh Wookie agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Maaf Kyu, tapi aku sudah tak mencintaimu. Kini aku telah memiliki Sungmin. Berbahagialah dengan Zhoumi Kyu!" kata Wookie. Sebenarnya Wookie menahan rasa sakitnya saat mengatakan itu. Ia tak ikhlas melepaskan Kyuhyun untuk Zhoumi.

"Kau bohong Wook! Kau bisa membohongi mereka semua, tapi kau tak bisa membohongi ku. Kau juga masih mencintaiku kan? Jujurlah pada perasaanmu!" Bentak Kyuhyun sambil mencengkeram kedua bahu Wookie.

"Appo Kyu. Kau benar! Aku memang masih mencintaimu! Kini kau puas? Sakit Kyu! Sakit saat kau harus terus berbohong terhadap perasaanmu." Jawab Wookie dengan sedikit membentak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu Wookie. Dan memeluk Wookie sayang. Mereka pun saling berpelukan untuk memberikan ketenangan di diri mereka.

'Aku mencintaimu Wook, akan aku gunakan semua cara agar kau dapat melupakannya. Dan hanya ada aku dihatimu' batin Kyuhyun dengan senyum licik terukir di bibirnya.

'Maafkan aku Min' batin Wookie.

Mereka masih saling berpelukan tanpa tau ada sepasang mata yang memandang sedih kearah mereka.

.

.

TBC

Aku masih galau Kyuwook! MinWook! Hua…

Tebak tuh yang mandangin mereka siapa hayo?

Maaf aku nggak bisa bales review kalian satu persatu. Jujur aku kaget dan makasih banget buat yang udah ngereview. Aku nggak nyangka bisa sampai 100.

Mohon REVIEW kalian ya. Aku menerima semua komentar dari kalian baik kritik maupun saran.

Gomawo…

RNR PLISS…


	9. Chapter 9

Tittle : I'M NOT A LIAR

Cast : KyuWook, ZhouKyu, ZhouWook, MinWook

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Typo(s), BL

.

.

Chapter 9

.

"Jadi ini tujuanmu menyuruhku untuk datang kemari Kyu?" sebuah suara menginterupsi pelukan Wookie dan Kyuhyun.

"Minnie?" seketika Wookie melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

"Maaf aku menganggu kalian. Silahkan kalian lanjutkan lagi, aku akan pergi." Sebelum berhasil pergi Ryeowook lebih dulu menahan tangan Sungmin.

"Ini tak seperti yang kau lihat Min!"

"Aku melihat dan mendengar semuanya sedari tadi Wookie! Dan aku juga melihat ekspresi bahagiamu tadi saat bersama pria itu. Aku tau kalau kau masih mencintainya!" kata Sungmin sambil menahan air matanya karena tak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan dua namja yang ia cintai.

"Kau bodoh Lee Sungmin! Kalau kau mencintai Wookie, untuk apa kau berbohong padanya? Kau bilang padanya kalau kalian tak bisa pulang bersama karena kau ada keperluan keluarga, nyatanya keperluanmu itu adalah untuk menerima ajakanku berkencan. Aku tau kalau selama ini kau menyukaiku kan Sungmin? Kau bahkan selalu ingin agar aku dan Wookie putus. Kau selalu menemaniku, mendengarkan semua keluh kesahku, dan aku melihat raut cemburu diwajahmu saat aku bercerita tentang Wookie….." jelas Kyuhyun di ikuti seringaian evilnya.

"Diam kau Cho Kyuhyun!" Bentak Sungmin dengan air mata yang sudah tak dapat ia bendung lagi karena apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun barusan tak sepenuhnya salah.

"Jadi benar yang ia katakana Min? Jawab aku Lee Sungmin!" bentak Wookie kecewa.

"Bukan seperti itu, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya Wook!"

"Semuanya sudah jelaskan? Kau selama ini selalu menyuruhku untuk memutuskannya karena kau menyukai Kyuhyun? Lalu untuk apa kau mau berpura-pura menjadi namjachinguku hah? Aku kecewa padamu Lee Sungmin!" marah Wookie sambil berlari meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih shock ditempat dan Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum jahat kearah Sungmin.

Saat akan pergi, tangan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba di genggam kuat oleh Sungmin.

"Apa maumu hah? Sudah jelaskan kalau aku sama sekali tak menyukaimu!" sinis Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang menjebakku untuk datang kemari kan?" marah Sungmin.

"Kalau iya memangnya kau mau apa?" tantang Kyuhyun.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal pernah menyukai pria iblis sepertimu Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin sambil melayangkan satu pukulan telah yang tepat mengenai wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan pernah main-main dengan Lee Sungmin! Mari kita bersaing untuk mendapatkan Wookie!" tantang Sungmin kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk setelah menerima pukulan Sungmin.

"Pukulannya keras juga."

.

.

Keesokan harinya disekolah, Sungmin terus saja berusaha meminta maaf pada Wookie tapi sia-sia saja. Melihat keadaan Sungmin dan Ryeowook membuat Jessica cs bahagia.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya Wook! Itu tak seperti yang kau kira! Berikan aku kesempatan!" kini Sungmin selalu mengikuti kemanapun Wookie pergi sambil memohon.

"Bisakah kau pergi saja? Kau mengganggu ku Sungmin-ssi!" jengkel Wookie karena tak tahan selalu diikuti Sungmin bahkan sampai ke kamar mandipun Sungmin masih setia mengekor.

"Kau tak dengar kalau Wookie terganggu dengan keberadaanmu hah? Sebaiknya kau pergi sana!" Jessica pun hadir dan mengusir Sungmin dengan kasar.

"Siapa kau berani menyuruh-nyuruhku hah? Dasar yeoja genit!" kesal Sungmin.

"CUKUP! Kau pergi dari sini Sungmin-ssi!" kini Wookie benar-benar murka.

"Kau dengar kan? Pergi sana!" usir Jessica dengan wajah bahagia.

"Kau juga PERGI Jessica-ssi! Kau mengganggu ku!" usir Wookie. Kini giliran Sungmin yang tertawa bahagia.

.

Sepulang sekolah Wookie memutuskan untuk langsung pulang kerumah dan mengurung diri di kamar.

"Wookie chaggya! Ada Sungmin dibawah! Katanya ada yang ingin ia bicarakan denganmu…" kata sang umma.

"Bilang padanya kalau aku sedang tak ingin ditemui, umma!"

"Tapi tadi dia bilang ia akan tetap menunggumu diluar sampai kau mau menemuinya. Umma sudah menyuruhnya masuk tapi ia tak mau."

"Bilang padanya kalau itu cara kuno yang tak akan mempan terhadapku!"

"Tapi ia tadi juga bilang kalau walaupun tidak mempan tapi ia akan terus mencoba!" kata umma Wookie tak mau kalah.

"Biarkan saja dia!" kata Wookie.

"Kalian sedang ada masalah? Biarkan umma masuk Wook! Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya pada umma."

Wookie pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan umma nya.

"Apa yang terjadi eum?" tanya sang umma sambil terus menenangkan Wookie.

"Sungmin jahat pada Wookie, umma! Sungmin tak mencintai Wookie, dan selama ini Sungmin sudah membohongi Wookie."

"Sungmin bukan orang yang seperti itu chaggy. Ia benar-benar tulus mencintaimu!"

"Sungmin hanya berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Wookie, padahal ia mencintai orang lain umma.." rengak Wookie di pelukan ummanya.

"Kau tidak merasa kalau kau terlalu jahat pada Sungmin, chaggy?" tanya sang umma.

"Maksud umma apa?" bingung Wookie terhadap pertanyaan ummanya.

"Umma tau kalau selama ini kau masih mencintai sahabat masa kecilmu yang bernama Kyu. Dan umma masih melihat kalau hatimu tak sepenuhnya kau berikan pada Sungmin. Malah umma melihat ketulusan Sungmin terhadap dirimu, bagaimana cara Sungmin yang selalu menatapmu dengan penuh cinta. Kau terlalu egois chaggy! Mungkin Sungmin memang berpura-pura menjadi namjachingumu, tapi jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia berharap mendapatkan cintamu secara utuh." Jelas umma Wookie membuat Wookie tersadar akan apa kesalahannya, karena sesungguhnya Wookie lah yang paling bersalah atas semuanya.

"Ingatlah chaggy, setidaknya berilah ia kesempatan untuk memulai dari awal. Tentukan siapa yang kau benar-benar cintai, Kyu ataukah Sungmin!" nasihat umma.

"Terima kasih umma. Aku akan menemui Minnie dan membicarakan semuanya." Girang Wookie sembari berlari keluar menemui Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku Minnie!" kata Wookie. Sungmin pun langsung mengahambur memeluk Wookie.

"Berikan satu kesempatan lagi untukku membuktikan perasaanku padamu Wook!" mohon Sungmin.

"Tak perlu Min! Akulah yang harus meminta waktu padamu untuk memutuskan siapa yang benar-benar aku cintai antara kau dan Kyuhyun!" jelas Wookie.

"Baiklah Wook. Aku akan menerima apapun keputusanmu asalkan kau bahagia." Tulus Sungmin.

"Tapi aku akan berusaha mendapatkan hati Wookie." Sela Kyuhyun yang muncul tiba-tiba mengagetkan Wookie dan Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya aku mau mengajak Wookie pergi, tapi aku malah melihat kalian berdua sedang berbincang diluar. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menguping saja." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Dasar iblis! Datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar." Canda Sungmin.

"Kau namja cantik, tak pantas dengan Wookie yang cantik juga. Nanti siapa yang jadi seme dan siapa yang jadi uke." Kata Kyuhyun meremehkan.

"Siapa yang kau bilang cantik hah? Masih belum puas dengan pukulanku kemarin?" balas Sungmin.

"Dasar kasar! Bukannya meminta maaf." Kata Kyuhyun kesal karena merasa harga dirinya dijatuhkan dihadapan orang yang ia cintai.

"Maaf kalau begitu. Habis kau mencari gara-gara denganku! Kau menjebakku dengan mengatakan ada yang ingin kau bicaran denganku mengenai Wookie."

"Aku akan berusaha mendapatkan Wookie dengan cara apapun."

Sementara mereka berdua masih sibuk beradu argument. Wookie terlihat memasuki rumahnya karena jengkel tidak ada yang memperdulikannya.

"Apa-apaan mereka itu malah sibuk ngobrol sendiri." Jengkel Wookie.

Setelah menyadari kepergian Wookie mereka pun langsung berebut masuk ke rumah Wookie sampai…..

"Kalian berdua pulanglah! Aku SIBUK!" kata Wookie sambil menekankan pada kata sibuk.

.

.

Keesokan harinya terlihat dua orang namja yang bersandar di depan mobil masing-masing menunggu namja cantiknya keluar.

"Yack, kalian kenapa ada di depan rumahku?" protes Wookie.

"Aku ingin mengantarmu ke sekolah" Jawab mereka bersama-sama.

"Kalian tak tau ya kalau mulai hari ini aku akan ke sekolah menaiki mobil baruku sendiri. Kemarin appa memberi ku sebuah mobil agar aku lebih mudah pergi kemana-mana." Kini terlihat wajah suram keduanya karena ajakan mereka di tolak mentah-mentah.

Kini terlihat seperti konvoi mobil menuju ke sekolah. Wookie yang memang hendak pergi kesekolah dan memamerkan mobil barunya. Sungmin yang memang berniat pergi kesekolah karena sekolahnya sama dengan Wookie. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan alasan ingin mengawal Wookie karena takut terjadi apa-apa dengan sang pujaan hati.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya tinggal satu chapter lagi.

Chapter depan tinggal penentuan siapa yang akhirnya dipilih sama Wookie.

Buat yang udah baca REVIEW nya ya!

Aku butuh pendapat kalian. Dan buat yang udah review makasih banyak. Review lagi yah.

RNR PLISSS…..

Sebenernya aku sih punya niatan buat fanfic KyuWon. Kyuhyun yang jadi seme gara ngeliat teaser 6jib. Sumpah Siwonnya jadi cantik gitu. Gimana menurut kalian?


	10. Chapter 10

Tittle : I'M NOT A LIAR

Cast : KyuWook, ZhouKyu, ZhouWook, MinWook

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Typo(s), BL

.

.

Chapter 10

.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan begitu cepat, mereka menghabiskan nya untuk bersenang-senang. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin terus berusaha merebut perhatian Wookie dengan cara apapun. Seperti pada saat mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian di taman bermain.

"Wookie… apa kau mau es krim?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum mempesona yang bisa membuat semua yeoja maupun namja terpesona dengan senyumannya kecuali Sungmin yang seperti menahan mual karena senyum Kyuhyun yang menurutnya memuakkan.

"Kalau kau terlalu sering makan es krim nanti kau sakit Wookie, sebaiknya kita berdua makan jagung bakar saja!" ajak Sungmin tak mau kalah dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang tak ingin makan apa-apa, tapi aku pingin beli balon!" kata Wookie seperti layaknya seorang anak kecil yang meminta balon pada kedua orang tuanya. Setelah mendengar hal tersebut, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung berlari dan berebut untuk membelikan Wookie balon. Saat hendak kembali ke tempat Wookie, betapa kagetnya mereka saat mengetahui Wookie sedang duduk mengobrol dengan orang yang sudah sangat mereka kenal.

"Mimi ge!" seru kedua orang tersebut aka Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"Itu dia, kedua pangeranmu sudah datang!" sindir Zhoumi kemudian mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari KyuMin seolah mengatakan 'jauhi Wookie atau hidupmu berakhir'. Melihat tatapan KyuMin, Zhoumi bukannya menyingkir dari Wookie tetapi malah semakin mendekatkan diri ke Wookie, bahkan sekarang Zhoumi merangkul Wookie mesra seperti dulu saat mereka masih sepasang kekasih dan Wookie sendiri malah senyam senyum aneh saat melihat wajah hampir meledak yang ditunjukkan oleh KyuMin.

"Oh ya Wook, aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau mau pulang denganku?" tawar Zhoumi yang langsung mendapat protes dari KyuMin.

"Yack! Apa maksudmu cina oleng? Wookie akan pulang bersamaku!" teriak Sungmin tak terima dengan kesemena-menaan Zhoumi.

"Wookie itu akan pulang denganku, Lee Sungmin!" sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang protes ke Sungmin.

"Wookie akan pulang denganku, Kyu. Bukan denganmu!" balas Sungmin.

"Kau yakin sekali hah! Wookie tentu lebih memilih pulang dengan ku ketimbang denganmu." Kata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mermehkan.

"Kita tanya langsung ke Wookie saja. Wookie-ya kau mau pulang dengan sia…..pa?" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kaget saat mengetahui kalau orang yang mereka perebutkan sudah tidak ada ditempatnya lagi.

"AWAS KAU CINA OLENG!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Sementara itu, sang pelaku penculikan terhadap Wookie malah menyetir mobil dengan santainya tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikitpun. Saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bertengkar tadi, Zhoumi langsung menarik Wookie pergi dari sana tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

Di mobil Zhoumi, mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan di taman tadi.

"Tentang yang kau katakan tadi padaku, apa kau serius Wook?" tanya Zhoumi sambil terus konsentrasi menyetir.

"Tentu saja aku serius ge, aku benar-benar mencintai mereka berdua. Tapi aku tak mau mengulangi kesalahanku untuk yang kedua kalinya seperti dulu." Zhoumi yang mendengarkan itu hanya terdiam sambil mengusap kepala Wookie sayang. Sampai tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di rumah Wookie.

"Kau mau mampir dulu ge?" tawar Wookie.

"Aku langsung pulang saja. Apapun keputusanmu, aku harap itu yang terbaik untuk kita semua. Bagaimanapun, perasaan seseorang memang tak bisa dipaksakan." Jawab Zhoumi kemudian langsung pergi.

* * *

..

Tibalah hari dimana Wookie menentukan pilihannya. Kini mereka semua telah berkumpul ditaman, dan mereka semua sudah siap menerima apapun keputusan Wookie.

"Kalian taukan kalau aku menyayangi kalian berdua? Tapi aku harus memilih salah satu dari kalian karena aku tak mau mengulangi kesalahanku untuk yang kedua kalinya." Lirih Wookie. Mendengar itu, Sungmin menjadi merasa bersalah pada Wookie karena bagaimanapun juga ia adalah sahabat baik Wookie dan ia tak ingin membuat Wookienya sedih.

"Katakan saja Wook, apapun keputusanmu asalkan kau bahagia, aku pun akan ikut bahagia karena cinta memang tak harus memiliki." Kata Kyuhyun bijak. #TumbenSiEvilBijak

"Diamlah Kyu! Kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah denganmu." Sungmin entah kenapa langsung memeluk Wookie erat. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal tersebut bukannya marah seperti dulu, tetapi ia hanya tersenyum pahit dan hendak pergi dari sana karena takut ia akan berubah pikiran.

"Kejarlah cinta sejatimu Wook sebelum kau kehilangan nya lagi! Aku sahabatmu Wook, jadi aku tau kau mencintainya." bisik Sungmin lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Wookie.

Saat hampir masuk ke mobilnya, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan ada tangan yang melingkar di perutnya. Betapa kagetnya ia saat mengetahui Wookie lah yang memeluknya dari belakang sambil terus menangis.

"Kenapa kau malah kesini? Aku sekarang sadar, asalkan kau bahagia dengan Sungmin, aku pun akan ikut bahagia. Jadi kau jangan merasa bersalah padaku!" kata Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Wookie.

"Babbo! Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau tetap saja babbo. Kemana Kyu yang keras kepala dan ambisius?" Wookie malah kesal dan membentak-bentak Kyuhyun.

"Aku bukan Kyuhyun yang dulu Wookie, ini semua berkat dirimu. Tenang saja, aku tak akan melupakanmu karena kita tetap temankan? Semoga kau bisa berbahagia dengan…"

PLAKKK…

Omongan Kyuhyun terhenti karena tamparan keras Wookie. "Aku tak akan bisa bahagia kalau kau pergi meninggalkan ku, babbo!" marah Wookie lagi setelah menampar Kyuhyun, sedangkan yang ditampar malah melongo bingung sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan Wookie.

"Kenapa kau menamparku?" tanya Kyuhyun watados.

"Yack babbo! Apa perlu aku tampar lagi agar kau mengerti?" Wookie bersiap-siap menampar Kyuhyun lagi sebelum Kyuhyun menghentikannya dengan sebuah ciuman hangat. Mereka pun berciuman dengan penuh cinta, tak peduli dengan berbagai tatapan mata yang memandang mereka karena mereka sedang berada di tempat umum.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kim Ryeowook! Jangan berciuman di depan umum begini!" seru Sungmin membuat KyuWook menghentikan ciuman mereka.

"Biarkan saja mereka seperti itu Minnie-ya. Kau ini iri saja!" kata Zhoumi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disamping Sungmin. Sungmin yang mendengar perkataan Zhoumi pun merasa tidak terima dan membalasnya. "Kau sendiri iri kan gege?"

"Enak saja! Aku akan menemukan cinta sejatiku juga kok." Protes Zhoumi.

"Kenapa kalian tak jadian saja? Kalian berdua sepertinya cocok." Kata Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Zhoumi dan Sungmin.

"Aku dan cina oleng ini? Tak akan!"

"Kau pikir aku mau dengan namja the king of aegyo sepertimu?" balas Zhoumi tak terima selalu dikatai cina oleng oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang melihat acara saling mengejek antara Zhoumi dan Sungmin pun hanya tertawa puas.

.

.

.

END

* * *

EPILOG

Seorang namja cantik sedang sibuk di rias oleh beberapa orang tampak gugup menantikan moment spesialnya. Ia mengenakan gaun putih yang sangat indah sesuai dengan wajahnya yang sangat cantik.

"Bagaimana ini Min? aku gugup sekali. Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan kesalahan yang memalukan saat bertukar cincin atau mengucapkan sumpah saat di altar nanti?" kata Wookie kepada sahabatnya yang tak kalah cantiknya meskipun menggunakan setelan jas putih.

"Tenang lah Wook, aku tau kau pasti bisa. Lagi pula, melihatmu secantik ini membuatku menyesal telah melepaskanmu ke tangan si evil babbo itu." Sungmin langsung mendapat jitakan sayang dari sahabatnya itu.

"Yack! Kau itu juga cantik Minnie-ya! Lagi pula kenapa kau tak memakai gaun seperti ku? Kau pasti terlihat sangat cantik melebihi diriku dan dia pasti menyukainya."

"Mana mungkin seorang pria tampan seperti Lee Sungmin memakai gaun?" kata Sungmin sambil terus berusaha menampilkan sisi maskulinnya.

"Wookie benar chaggy, pokoknya kalau kita menikah nanti, aku mau kau memakai gaun seperti Wookie!" kata seorang namja tampan dan gagah yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Yack Kim Yesung! Apa yang kau lakukan dikamar ganti mempelai wanita hah?" kaget Wookie membentak sang kakak sepupu yang seenaknya nyelonong masuk begitu saja.

"Yack Kim Ryeowook, panggil aku hyung! Lagi pula kau ini juga namja babbo meskipun kau memang sangat cantik." Protes Yesung tak terima terhadap perlakuan sang adik. Sungmin dan Yesung memang sudah menjalin hubungan sebagai pasangan kekasih. Yesung adalah sepupu Wookie yang tinggal di Amerika. Saat sedang mengunjungi Wookie di Korea, ia bertemu dengan Sungmin dan mereka langsung jatuh cinta.

..

Di altar, terlihat seorang namja tampan dengan mengenakan setelan jas putih yang terlihat benar-benar sangat tampan dan seorang namja cantik dengan balutan gaun yang sangat indah. Mereka berdua sedang mengucap janji sehidup semati di hadapan Tuhan. Di bangku penonton terlihat Sungmin menitikkan air matanya melihat sahabatnya bahagia. "Akhirnya Wookieku sudah menikah dengan cinta sejatinya."

"Heh King of aegyo! Kau ini sahabatmu menikah kenapa kau malah menangis hah? Seharusnya kau bahagia!" kata seorang namja cina mengagetkan Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau ada disini cina oleng? Lagi pula aku menangis karena terlalu bahagia." kata Sungmin kepada namja cina yang diketahui bernama Zhoumi ini.

"Tentu saja menghadiri pernikahan kedua orang sahabatku. Aku tak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tampan dengan balutan jas itu. Hahaha….." krik…krik…krik… candaan Zhoumi benar-banar sangat garing. Terlihat seorang namja chubbi disamping Zhoumi mempoutkan bibirnya sebal mendengar candaan garing sang namja chingu.

"Oh ya, kenalkan ini namja chingu ku namanya Henry Lau." Sungmin pun melihat Henry dan langsung mulai melancarkan aksi nya mengejek Zhoumi habis-habisan.

"Kasihan sekali kau, pasti kau dipakasa menjadi namja chingunya kan?" Seketika Sungmin mendapatkan death glare dari Zhoumi. Zhoumi yang melihat Yesung disamping Sungmin pun berniat untuk membalas.

"Hei kau! Kau pasti orang yang sangat sabar karena memiliki namja chingu seperti orang ini." Kata Zhoumi kepada Yesung yang hanya tersenyum kecil menahan tawanya agar tak meledak karena takut kepada sosok Sungmin.

Mereka semua akhirnya berbahagia. Cinta memang tak bisa dipaksakan, kita haruslah bahagia jika melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia meskipun kebahagianya bukan bersama dengan kita. Setiap orang diciptakan berpasang-pasangan, yakinlah bahwa suatu saat nanti kita akan menemukan cinta sejati yang mampu membuat kita bahagia.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya bener-bener END. Makasih sama semua yang sudah mendukung jalanya fanfic abal ini. Dan makasih dengan semua REVIEW yang sudah kalian berikan.

Yang minta KyuWook mana suaranya? Yang minta MinWook mana suaranya?

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuat endingnya KyuWook, YeMin, sama ZhouRy. Hehehe….

Abis aku nya bingung banget, yang minta KyuWook sama MinWook sama banyaknya.

Silahkan request fic ke saya. Insyaallah akan saya buatkan. Baik itu oneshoot ataupun tidak.

Oh ya, jangan lupa tinggalkan REVIEW kalian lagi ya. –bow-

RNR PLISSS…..

JEONGMAL GOMAWO….


End file.
